


Bar Romance

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Charlie and Natasha meet at a bar.





	Bar Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 Square N4 - Charlie Weasley/Natasha Romanoff 
> 
> Warning: Mature as well... it contains content not appropriate for teens. I haven't written them actually having sex as well I can't write sex scenes. Blah but use your imagination.

Charlie pressed his lips hungrily against the mouth of the pretty redhead he had met at the bar an hour earlier. He growled into her mouth as he felt her nails dig into his back. Lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist he pushed her against the alley wall.

“I’m not going to fuck you in an alleyway,” she whispered in his ear before she begun nibbling on his earlobe.

“I have a solution,” Charlie grumbled and without a second thought, he apparated the pair of them to his apartment. Specifically the bedroom of his apartment, where he promptly dropped her on his king size bed, “This better?” he grinned down at her.

“Do you have a habit of popping strange woman back to your place Charlie?” she smirked at him.

“Only the pretty ones,” he winked down at her, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

Using strength Charlie didn’t know she had, she flipped him over so that she was now straddling him.

“And here I thought I was special,” she grinned down at him, manoeuvring herself above his hips.

Charlie attempted to sit up, but she pushed him back down muttering “stay boy.”

Charlie, not one to back down grabbed the hand that she had used to push him back into the bed and pulled her down on top of him so that her back was against his chest. He then flipped them both over so that she was pinned between him and the mattress both of them facing downwards.

“You are going to have to better than that if you want to dominate me,” he growled hungrily in her ear, “I wrestle dragons for a living.”

“You comparing me to a dragon Charlie?” she moved so that her neck was exposed, and Charlie felt her trying to gain some leeway beneath him, her arse was rubbing against his already hardening erection.

“You sure wrestle like one, Nat” he muttered as he nibbled on her exposed neck, “Much too pretty though.”

“It would be a bit disconcerting if you found dragon’s attractive,” she laughed.

“You have more humour than dragon’s as well, “he snickered and moved one of his hands from hers and used it to unbutton her jeans. He easily undid the button and the zip. As he went to pull the jeans over her perfect arse he moved his body slightly away and let go with his other hand to make quick work of removing her jeans. As he reached her ankles, he felt her turn herself over. So that she was now facing him.

“Clothes off dragon boy,” she smirked as she reached up to his t-shirt and gripped the fabric.

“Dragon boy?” he pouted but did as she commanded none the less. As he did so he noticed that she had taken her t-shirt off and was now watching him with a hungry look in her eye. He looked her over himself and the Gryffindor in him appreciated the lacy red bra and knickers set she was wearing.

“I suppose man is more appropriate,” she purred as she ran her hands over his torso, “I can certainly appreciate what it has done for your body.”

He kissed her again, before trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone. As he did this he reached around Natasha’s back and undid her bra and slid it from her shoulders.

“You’re good at that,” she whimpered, “another bonus of wrestling dragons?”

“Practice,” he breathed before he continued to assault her body with his lips.

***

“So dragons?” Natasha asked from his side the next morning.

“Yeah, best you don’t tell anyone about that bit,” he replied, “I might get in trouble for telling you that.”

“So it wasn’t some exotic job you made up to get me to sleep with you?” she carried on.

“Oh they are very real,” he murmured in her ear, “Want to see one?”

Natasha nodded, “But perhaps after breakfast?”

Charlie just grinned at her in response before kissing her again.


End file.
